


Пока идут часы

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: 14-61. Было вью, где Эванс рассказывал, что Дауни, когда не ожидает, если его тронуть за плечо, выдает боевую стойку - прикрывает голову. Потому что давно занимается вин чун. Где-то во комментах к этому пара занимающихся единоборствами прокоментровали, что такого быть не должно, это не проработанный ПТСР. А учитывая прошлое Роберта и тюрьму... В общем, пусть Крис поможет ему с этим справиться. Будет ли рейтинг, какой и кто кого, если будет, решать исполнителю заявки.Честно признаюсь, что на исполнение этой заявки Mister_Key подбила я (впрочем, она первая начала). В жизни не думала, что буду писать РПС, однако - вот он.Примечания: ~8200 слов, АУ и ООС, вольное обращение с фактами биографий, авторские фантазии, NC-17, Крис/Роберт, первый раз, Крис сверху, Роберт - power bottom. А еще автор честно предупреждает, что не углублялся в психологию и проработку травм, а сосредоточился на любви.В тексте использованы выдержки из статьи «The Star in cell 17» Vanity Fair, перевод которой лежит здесьПесня, которую поет Роберт Man Like Me
Relationships: Chris Evans/Robert Downey Jr
Kudos: 63





	Пока идут часы

Впервые Крис видит это через пару месяцев после начала совместной работы. Роберт сидит на стуле, задумавшись о чем-то, ассистент режиссера трогает его за плечо, и Роберт мгновенно вскидывается, выставляя перед собой руку в защитном жесте, будто ожидая удара. Это длится полсекунды, потом Роберт встряхивает головой и смеется, ассистент улыбается тоже — и вроде бы ничего не случилось. Но когда Роберт встает со стула, Крис видит, как тот прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, будто пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Крис напрягается: что-то случилось, нужна помощь? Он делает движение к Роберту, но тот, будто чувствуя чужое беспокойство, улыбается уголком рта и качает головой: мол, все в порядке. Крис кивает в ответ и начинает наблюдать.

Он замечает, что Роберт обожает прикасаться, но только к тем, кого считает своими. С остальными он закрывается, держит дистанцию, становится на невидимый пьедестал, окруженный барьером. Смотри, но руками не трогай. Крис чертовски рад, что у него есть пропуск за барьер. Он не знает, чем его заслужил, но дорожит им, на самом деле дорожит.

В общем, он смотрит на Роберта — точнее, следит за ним, но это отдает каким-то сталкерством, а Крис просто… Черт его знает, как закончить эту мысль, лучше не заканчивать. Так вот, он смотрит — и видит, как внезапно поднимаются щиты и так же внезапно падают. Это случается редко, обычно в те моменты, когда Дауни отвлекся и не следит за происходящим вокруг. Кто-то подходит — сбоку или сзади, — трогает за плечо, и Роберт оказывается в боевой стойке быстрее, чем глазом успеешь моргнуть. Почти сразу расслабляется, шутит, но теперь Крис научился смотреть — и он видит, что Роберт _заставляет_ себя расслабиться. Гасит адреналиновый всплеск, смиряет дрожь в мышцах, прячет нехороший стальной блеск глаз. Только вот за этой сталью скрывается страх, и он-то никуда не уходит, сидит в засаде до следующего раза. Откуда он?

Роберта любят коллеги-актеры, режиссеры, гримеры, осветители, даже охранники. Его нельзя не любить, Роберт щедро раздает тепло и заботу всем вокруг — подходи, забирай, сколько отважишься. Конечно, бывает, что он устает, не высыпается, недоволен своей работой, но его свет не гаснет, разве что тускнеет слегка. В самом начале Крис питался этим светом, как подвальное растение, внезапно попавшее в роскошную оранжерею на крыше. Когда людей вокруг становилось слишком много, когда дубль за дублем не получалось воплотить задуманное, когда тревога затягивала на горле строгий ошейник с шипами, Роберт улыбался ему, приобнимал за плечи, позволял прижаться, взять за руку и просто дышать в унисон. Эти простые бесценные вещи работали лучше йоги, успокоительных и пробежек, даже лучше возни с собакой: стянутое горло расслаблялось, редкая тревога отступала, на душе делалось спокойно и легко.

Даже поблагодарить за помощь не выходило. Крис попытался пару раз, встретил удивленный взгляд и отступил, так и не сумев выразить огромную признательность словами. Рядом с Робертом хотелось молчать, хотелось трогать его и пить каждое мгновение, каждый вдох, каждую мельчайшую деталь.

Отрывался Крис во время интервью. В первый раз это получилось случайно: кто-то что-то спросил о роли Роберта, и Крис, собиравшийся сказать пару слов, с удивлением обнаружил, что не может заткнуться. Он говорил о том, какую замечательную атмосферу создавал Роберт на площадке, как все актеры тянулись за ним, заражались его энтузиазмом и энергией, как он заботился обо всех и каждом… Журналист начал поглядывать на него с удивленной улыбкой, Хэмсворт, стоявший рядом, незаметно пихал его в бок, но Крис не мог остановиться. Когда он все-таки выдохся и замолчал, то почувствовал, как от смущения пылают щеки, нервные мурашки бегут по спине и собираются где-то в животе копошащейся кучей. Но стоило представить себе улыбку Роберта — и копошение затихало на время, позволяя опомниться и собраться с мыслями.

После это заметили уже все. Задайте Крису Эвансу любой вопрос, и он сумеет перевести его на Роберта Дауни-младшего, шутили коллеги. Крис смеялся в ответ и пожимал плечами: он не любил интервью, но о Роберте говорить было легко и приятно, так что он не собирался отказываться от невинной привычки, тем более что Роберт не возражал. А вот сегодня обратил внимание на то, как Крис кривится от боли в руке — съемочный день оказался жарким и травмоопасным, и какая-то безвестная мышца ныла и стонала от тяжести реквизитного щита.

— Зайди-ка ко мне, — попросил Роберт, — кое-что обсудим.

— Насчет роли? — Крис не удивился бы. То, сколько сил и времени, собственной личности и харизмы, не говоря уж об упрямстве и умении настоять на своем, Роберт вкладывал в роль — и не только в свою, но и в чужие, — стало почти легендой. — Хорошо, только переоденусь.

Под костюмом Капитана, плотным и слишком тесным, Крис весь пропотел и просолился насквозь, и подозревал, что выглядит так же, как и чувствует себя: усталым, грязным и измученным.

— Насчет роли... и не только, — Роберт, хоть и устал не меньше, находил в себе силы ободряюще улыбаться. — Эй, Крис?

— Да?

— Людям не всегда нужно то, что ты можешь сделать, — произнес Роберт. — Иногда им хочется сделать что-то для тебя самого. Новая, кажется, для тебя мысль, попробуй с ней сжиться.

Крис попробовал и потерпел поражение. То есть дома в Садбери это было бы совершенно нормально, но здесь, на съемочной площадке, где все подчинено жесткому графику и выматывающей работе? Голова гудела, плечо ныло, не переставая, а Крис, натянув спортивные штаны и футболку, уже стучал в дверь трейлера Роберта. Про этот трейлер ходили невероятные слухи, и Крису представлялось, что внутри — этакая пещера Алладина и волшебная страна одновременно. В одном журнале ему попалась статья о трейлерах знаменитостей: у кого-то интерьер отделан кожей и натуральным деревом, а пол ванной сделан из гранита. У кого-то — напичкан современной техникой. У Брэда Питта в трейлере встроена профессиональная кухня. А у Роберта… вроде бы ничего необычного, подумал Крис, когда дверь распахнулась и он шагнул внутрь.

— Проходи, — сказал ему Роберт, — я сейчас вернусь.

Он тоже был в спортивном костюме и выглядел очень по-домашнему. Его буйная энергетика будто присмирела, укрывшись мягким пледом. Крис кивнул, и Роберт скрылся где-то в глубине вагончика.

На полу лежал ковер, так что кроссовки Крис скинул. Бежевый диван манил присесть. Крис опустился на краешек — и огляделся по сторонам. Фотографии, книги, снова фото — смеющийся Роберт в костюме плюшевой акулы, — небрежно брошенные на небольшом полированном столе яркие стопки: комиксы? Роберту мало сценария? Да, похоже на то. Круглая веселая рожица часов смеялась со стены, усы-стрелки застыли в одном положении, и Крис с минуту изучал их, убеждаясь: да, не работают. Сломаны. Кто будет вешать над столом сломанные часы?

Роберт, вот кто. Этот человек никогда не делал ничего просто так, без смысла — и все всегда делал по-своему.

От дальнейшего изучения обстановки Криса отвлекли шаги: Роберт вернулся, неся в руках что-то странное и, пожалуй, подозрительное.

— Не смотри так, он не кусается, — дружелюбно прокомментировал он свое... нечто. С виду это было похоже на часть бутафорской брони, только не алой, а уютного зеленого цвета. — Протяни-ка руку.  
После секундного колебания Крис решился. Это же был Роберт Дауни-младший, а когда он просит сделать что-нибудь, пускай даже крайне странное — ты делаешь. Не потому, что имеешь дело со звездой студии и старшим товарищем, а просто... просто потому что.

— Виброрукав, — объяснил Роберт, осторожно расстегивая штуковину и оборачивая ей руку Криса. — Просто гениальное изобретение. Надувается, как манжета в тонометре, только не пережимает ничего, и вибрирует. Выпьем кофе, поговорим, и через полчаса почувствуешь себя другим человеком.

Сказать по правде, Крис уже чувствовал. Неужели он в самом деле сидел сейчас в трейлере Роберта, на диване Роберта, ловил легкие теплые прикосновения пальцев по коже и... и...

— Почти как Рождество, — пробормотал он, и Роберт поднял на него глаза, удивленные и позабавленные.

— Рождество?

Крис почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ну... неожиданный подарок, как-то так, — попытался он, но невозможно было объяснить внезапное радостное предвкушение, точь-в-точь как в детстве накануне Рождества, когда ложишься спать и все никак не можешь успокоиться достаточно, чтобы уснуть по-настоящему.

Роберт не стал его мучить расспросами, застегнул рукав до конца и нажал невидимую кнопку.

— В первый раз кое-кто пугается, — мягко сказал он, и Крис невольно подумал — кто еще сидел вот так же? Кому Роберт так улыбался, кто чувствовал прикосновения его пальцев? Черт, он что же, ревнует? Так безосновательно и глупо, но, кажется, да. — Так что я подержу тебя за руку, хорошо?

— О... о-кей, — Крис облизал губы, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Ничего такого не происходило, в конце-то концов. Полным-полно актеров дружит с коллегами по площадке, ходит друг к другу в гости, а массаж... ну, это же не секс. Вот только реагировал он так, словно это был секс, хотя Роберт всего лишь держал его за руку, даже не гладил по ладони, ничего такого. Черт, до чего же неловко. — Он греется, это нормально?

— Ага, — легко ответил Роберт и для верности потыкал пальцем в надувшийся рукав. — В самый раз. Это чтобы мышцы лучше расслаблялись, не мешай ему. Кстати, что думаешь насчет щита?

— Щита? А что с ним?

— А то, что ты с ним неразлучен, — напомнил Роберт, улыбаясь. — Может, все-таки попросить его облегчить? Еще пара дублей драк в том же духе, и ты вообще не разогнешься.

— Я в порядке.

— Да, вот это мне в тебе и нравится — всегда идешь до конца, — неожиданно сообщил Роберт, и Крис уставился на него, поражаясь откровенности этого признания. — Не даешь себе спуску.

— Беру пример с тебя, — попытался отшутиться Крис. А прозвучало — правдой, да и было ею. — Пока я тут не сгорел со смущения, можно спросить?

— Все, что угодно.

— Почему они стоят?

Роберт вскользь глянул на часы и коротко усмехнулся. Ничего веселого в этой усмешке не было, и даже рукав, мерно вибрировавший на руке Криса, казалось, на мгновение сжался слишком сильно.

— Это подарок, — произнес Роберт. — Когда я был... в тюрьме, мы сходили с ума от скуки, и многие заключенные делали всякие вещи.

— Ох черт, — прошептал Крис, чувствуя, что вступил на чужую территорию и невольно причинил боль. — Прости, Роб, я...

— Был один мальчишка, Джимми Коннор, неплохо рисовал, — закончил Роберт. — Он ободрал старую краску, нарисовал лицо, даже заставил их какое-то время работать, а когда я выходил — отдал мне на память. Они почти сразу сломались, вещи из благотворительных подачек редко живут долго, но мне они нравятся. Напоминают о том, как близко другая жизнь, только оступись. Как рука?

Крис благополучно о ней забыл. Сидел дурак дураком и не знал, что делать — просить прощения? Утешать? Сделать вид, что все в порядке?

— А что с ним стало? — спросил он, наконец. Рукав завибрировал сильнее — разминка окончилась, началась настоящая работа, но больно не было, вот чудеса. — С Джимми.

— Вышел по условно-досрочному и живет где-то в Атланте, — не удивляясь странному вопросу, ответил Роберт. — Мы не общаемся. Что было там — осталось там.

Ох, все ли там осталось? — невольно подумал Крис, но промолчал. Он и так, фигурально выражаясь, обеими ногами в заскорузлых сапогах влез на чужую непрочную почву, не стоило продолжать топтаться.

Роберт сжалился над ним и перевел разговор на семью Криса. Тот и сам не заметил, как увлекся, рассказывая о доме, родителях, которые согласились ничего не менять в его старой комнате, и он старается возвращаться туда почаще. О племяннике, который купил себе трусы с изображением Капитана Америка — кажется, просто ему назло. О знаменитом щите, который он забрал со съемок, и теперь все, кто приходит к нему в гости, первым делом требуют дать его подержать, так что Крис хранит его прямо в прихожей. О Минке Келли, которой не нравились слишком простые и шумные друзья Криса, его любовь к собакам, его привычка петь, и не только в душе, и теперь Крис опять одинок.

Роберт внимательно смотрел на него темными выразительными глазами, и Крис чувствовал все возрастающее тепло и сладкий ужас в животе. «Я влюбляюсь. Господи прости, я влюбляюсь, и ничего не хочу с этим поделать», — думал он, проваливаясь в подобие полутранса. Это было неимоверно глупо — влюбляться в наставника, женатого коллегу — счастливо женатого, между прочим, — который заметно тебя старше и вряд ли захочет даже подумать о тебе в романтическом плане. Это ощущалось правильным и единственно возможным — Роберт задевал внутри Криса все невидимые струны, натянутые в подвздошье, так что они начинали звенеть высоко и чисто. Или волнующе и низко, вот как сейчас. Крис совсем забыл о рукаве, и когда тот пискнул, оповещая о конце программы, вздрогнул так, что на столике, вделанном в подлокотник дивана, зазвенели чашки.

— Да ты наполовину спишь, — улыбнулся Роберт, аккуратно снимая с Криса отработавший массажер. — Это хорошо, значит, процедура прошла правильно. Болит что-нибудь? Я, помнится, обещал тебе кофе…

Крис моргнул, приходя в себя. Несколько раз согнул и разогнул руку, ощущая остаточное покалывание в разогретых мышцах. Тянущая боль и напряжение ушли, сменившись приятной усталостью. Он набрал воздуха, собираясь сказать об этом Роберту, как вдруг раскаленная спица пронзила череп прямо над глазом, потом замкнулась в огненный обруч, стиснула лоб, и Крис согнулся пополам, прошипев сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Не надо… кофе…

Роберт немедленно оказался рядом, прямо перед ним. Одна теплая рука легла на лоб, другая легко опустилась на горло — туда, где заполошно бился пульс, потом соскользнула на плечо и осталась там.

— Голова разболелась? — спросил он тихо. И, дождавшись кивка, пробормотал: — Кажется, у тебя мышечный зажим. Вот тут, в шее. Ты здорово перенапрягся, приятель, так нельзя, сгоришь. Сейчас станет легче.

Подчиняясь настойчивым рукам, Крис откинулся на спинку дивана. Роберт исчез, потом сзади на затылок опустились уверенные ладони и принялись поглаживать, надавливать и разминать. Шея, макушка, лоб, виски, затылок — сильные пальцы надавливали, отпускали, нащупывали очаги боли и прогоняли их прочь. Огненный обруч сменился волнами удовольствия, так что Крис принялся тихонько постанывать — удержаться было невозможно да и не нужно. Пальцы поощряли за каждый стон новой порцией щекочущих мурашек, бегущих по шее вниз. Когда Роберт принялся… Крис не знал, как это назвать, Роберт будто прочесывал его волосы пальцами, попутно массируя кожу головы… в общем, Крис понял, что у него стоит — крепко и недвусмысленно. Тонкие спортивные штаны не оставляли ни малейших шансов скрыть внезапную эрекцию.

Наверное, он напрягся, и Роберт это почувствовал, потому что легонько подул в ухо и прошептал:

— Не глупи. Это совершенно нормальная реакция. Не заставляй меня начинать все сначала.

Крис поверил и снова расслабился, размяк под волшебными руками. Кажется, в результате он заснул, потому что, открыв глаза, обнаружил себя лежащим на диване под теплым пледом. В трейлере стоял полумрак, а Роберт сидел рядом в кресле и что-то читал при свете настольной лампы. Крис поддался слабости и некоторое время просто любовался чужим профилем из-под ресниц. Вечерние тени превратили живое лицо Роберта в картину, на которой свет и тьма боролись за лидерство, но никто не мог победить.

— Спящая красавица проснулась? — Роберт отложил книгу и встал с кресла, потягиваясь. Футболка задралась, открывая полоску кожи, и Крис почувствовал себя шестнадцатилетним пацаном с дурной от первой влюбленности головой.

— Долго я спал? — виновато спросил Крис, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Минут пятнадцать, — ответил Роберт, улыбаясь. — И сейчас должен чувствовать себя огурцом — свежим, зеленым и хрустящим.

— Так и есть. — Крис был одновременно расслаблен до состояния неги и смущен этим. — Потрясающие ощущения, правда. У тебя волшебные руки, Роберт.

— Мне говорили, — кивнул Роберт. — Массаж шиацу творит чудеса, особенно он полезен тем, кто любит загоняться по пустякам.

Он подмигнул Крису и добавил:

— Заходи послезавтра — повторим для закрепления эффекта.

Оказавшись в собственном трейлере, Крис зажмурился, вспомнил руки Роберта на своем лице — и потянул вниз брюки вместе с трусами. Стыдно ему будет завтра, а сегодня… сегодня будет хорошо. Даже очень хорошо. Член уже торчал вверх, капля смазки выступила на головке, и Крис держался только потому, что не хотел торопиться. Он шагнул к низкой кушетке, улегся, снова прикрыл глаза, и Роберт, как живой, мгновенно выступил из темноты, улыбнулся своей невозможной улыбкой, простреливавшей сердце насквозь.

— Бобби, — прошептал Крис. Ладонью он взялся за вздыбившийся член, пальцем погладил навершие, размазав жидкость. Смазки было мало, но идти за чем-нибудь искусственным не хотелось. Пусть будет шершаво, жарко и неудобно — хоть какой-то шанс продержаться подольше, не спустить мгновенно, как мальчишка... а ведь для Роберта он и есть мальчишка, что греха таить...

— Приласкай себя, не бойся, — сказал воображаемый Роберт. Сел рядом, погладил по бедру, накрыл ладонью сжавшиеся поверх члена пальцы. — Вот так, считай, что меня тут нет.

«Тебя тут и так нет», — сам себе возразил Крис, но без горечи, потому что Роберт был. Пусть невсамделишний, привидевшийся, как в горячем сне — но был ведь! Он двинул рукой, и Роберт улыбнулся ему, склоняясь, невесомо коснулся губ, и глупое сердце снова сладко и жутко сжалось.

«Если он меня в самом деле поцелует — на месте умру», — бессвязно подумал он и двинул ладонью уверенней, сильней.

— Молодчина, Крис, — прошелестел Роберт и оказался еще ближе, вплотную, точно хотел протаять, просочиться в Криса сквозь разгоряченную кожу. — Горячий парень, ох, какой горячий...

Крис всхлипнул в голос и разрешил себе то, чего не разрешал уже очень, очень давно: запустил пальцы второй руки ниже, между ягодицами. Нащупал, нажал, медленно вставил палец, вздрагивая от тугого болезненного растяжения, отчего-то желанного. Именно так он хотел, именно так Роберт бы... ах...

Стоило представить чужие — Роберта! — пальцы у себя внутри, и тело скрутило таким разрядом удовольствия, что Крис едва не кончил.

Он сжал зубы, попытался отвлечься, но против воли в голове теснилось, обжигая: рот Роберта на его губах, на члене, гибкая загорелая спина с изумительным изгибом ягодиц, и знать бы еще, какой он там? Смуглый, розовый, тесный? Позволил бы?.. Крис бы ему позволил.

— Что угодно, — выдохнул он, хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, что оргазм берет свое, стремительно подбираясь к самому краю. — Бобби...

Роберт, как живой, поцеловал его в губы, и мир кончился, взорвавшись.

Крис заснул сразу же, будто выключился, и в эту ночь ему ничего не снилось.

Следующее утро было умытым, розовощеким и совершенно не располагало к рефлексии. Крису хотелось петь — и он пел, никого не стесняясь, пользуясь тем, что один в трейлере. Его переполняло пузырящееся счастье, которым требовалось насладиться до самого краешка, потому что потом в свои права вступит Капитан Америка, и Крису Эвансу придется подвинуться. Крис не был ранней пташкой, но сегодня, удивляя костюмеров и ассистентов, вплыл в царство поддельной красоты и уродства, расточая улыбки и аромат кофе. Роберт уже сидел в кресле, и Крис направился к нему, как мотылек летит на пламя. Подошел, хлопнул по плечу… и чуть не упал, отшатнувшись назад, когда руки Роберта взметнулись в блок, прикрывая голову.

— Прости, — забормотал он. — Прости-прости-прости, я не хотел, про…

— Успокойся, Крис, — улыбнулась Донна, его гример. — Это вин-чун.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил он, глядя в спокойное — слишком спокойное — лицо Роберта. Тот молчал, и это было настолько непривычно, что Крису казалось, будто он все еще спит.

— Боевое искусство. Роберт занимается уже несколько лет, ты не знал? Мы шутим, что к Роберту лучше сзади не подходить — можно внезапно оказаться посреди фильма про кун-фу, — пояснила она. — Роберт нам показывал несколько приемов — выглядит впечатляюще.

Впечатляюще, еще бы, Крис и не сомневался. Он смотрел на Роберта, сверху вниз из-за позы, и видел все крошечные подробности: седеющий висок и заполошно колотящуюся жилку на нем, отбивающую секунды и мгновения вместо остановившихся давным-давно часов, словно Роберт отмерял ею время за неимением лучшего, мягкий блеск из-под ресниц, едва заметную морщинку у рта...

— Прости, пожалуйста, — повторил он, оставляя Донну с ее разъяснениями где-то далеко в стороне, вне их с Робертом невидимого круга-на-двоих. Только на двоих. — Я не подумал.

Роберт едва заметно кивнул и наконец-то улыбнулся — точно разом и простил, и снял упавшее неожиданной и страшной тяжестью заклятье. Пошатнувшийся день потек дальше, и Крис, хотя и растерял беззаботный щенячий восторг, с удивлением понял: ничего не кончилось. Совсем ничего. Он по-прежнему — нет, кажется, даже сильнее, чем еще вчера, — был влюблен в Роберта.  
Как это вообще возможно, влюбиться меньше, чем за сутки? Это вообще возможно? Приходилось признать: нет. То, что сейчас расцвело в груди и то щекотало нежными лепестками, то кололо шипами, гнездилось уже давно — и вот, случайно или нет, рвануло в рост.

Кто подбросил ему в трейлер выпуск Vanity Fair за двухтысячный год, Крис не знал и выяснять не собирался, но это было первое, что он увидел, вернувшись к себе. Прямо по глазам ударил заголовок «Звезда в камере № 17». Крис открыл страницу и начал читать. Некий Стив Гарбарино писал: «Когда Роберт Дауни младший не занят на кухне, он пытается сохранить рассудок в атмосфере насилия и сексуальной агрессии». Перед глазами у Криса встала красная пелена, сквозь нее проступали отдельные фразы:

«Табличка на стене гласит: «1 поцелуй, 1 объятие в начале. 1 поцелуй, 1 объятие в конце. Только рукопожатия».

«Если у тебя будут какие-нибудь проблемы с дисциплиной, мы спустим на тебя тонну дерьма».

«Он сказал мне, что, когда он в столовой, всегда находится кто-то, кто спрашивает, почему это у Дауни порция больше, чем у других».

Пришлось прерваться, чтобы смахнуть с глаз злые слезы. Эпизод на съемках с пакетиком сушеной черники, который всем так понравился, теперь предстал в другом свете. Черт, он знал, что Роберт сидел в тюрьме. Знал. Но читать эту статью было все равно, что погружаться в ледяное серое болото: так же грязно, безнадежно и невозможно остановиться.

«Они могут сколько угодно говорить, что Дауни защищен, но как и с любым другим — это всего лишь фальшивое чувство безопасности, потому что никогда не известно, сломает тебе шею твой сокамерник ночью, пока ты спишь, или нет. Это то, что невозможно предотвратить. Хоть говорят, что Роберт находится в тюрьме для своего же собственного блага, каждый день здесь может стать для него последним. Вот так».

«Этот Стив — мудак», — думает Крис, читая, как тот постоянно доставал Роберта вопросами о сексуальных домогательствах. Роберт участвовал в драках с заключенными, ему сломали нос, разбили голову, и Крис не хочет — не может — думать о том, что еще не просочилось в прессу.

Статья заканчивается, а у Криса так трясутся руки, что он бы не удивился, окажись журнал разорванным пополам. Ему хочется пойти и избить кого-нибудь или хотя бы боксерскую грушу. Хочется ворваться к Роберту в трейлер, обнять его и больше не отпускать, обернуть в вату и сдувать с него пылинки. Он смеется сквозь слезы — так Роберт ему и позволил. Утренний инцидент рвет сердце на части, Крис больше всего на свете хочет помочь этому чудесному, удивительному человеку, но как? Он полночи проводит за ноутбуком, терзая Гугл вопросами о помощи жертвам насилия, но все, что он находит, кажется ему сомнительным бредом. Заново пережить стрессовую ситуацию? Взять страх под контроль? Вроде бы у Роберта нет панических атак — или Крис просто не видит? Ясно одно — жалеть нельзя. А что можно?

Несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Крис был то слишком задумчив в компании Роберта, то чересчур весел, так что заслужил пару-тройку недоуменных взглядов. Пару-тройку дюжин. Неважно. Очень хотелось с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, и Крис напросился в гости к Скарлетт.

— Дауни? — спросила она, когда Крис устроился на диване у нее в трейлере. И усмехнулась в ответ на удивленный взгляд: — Мы с тобой знакомы сколько — лет примерно тысячу? Когда ты смотришь на Роберта, у тебя в глазах вспыхивают сердечки величиной со штат Монтана.

— Прямо вот такого размера, ты уверена? — попытался отшутиться Крис. — Я не…

— Ты — да, — отрезала Скарлетт и сделала глоток апельсинового сока. — А вот он… Ты ему, конечно, нравишься. Ты всем нравишься. Но вот насколько? Любишь ты усложнять себе жизнь, Эванс, и окружающим заодно.

— Он мне очень помогает, — тихо признался Крис. — Если у нас совместное интервью, я практически не нервничаю, и мне не надо… ну, ты понимаешь. Рядом с ним тепло. Хотелось бы мне сделать что-то для него.

— Да все уже в курсе, что Дауни — твой любимый плюшевый мишка. Ты же его из рук не выпускаешь. Как еще тебя Сьюзан не убила?

Мысль о Сьюзан подействовала не хуже ведра ледяной воды. Накануне Роберт сказал, что они с женой собираются поужинать в городе и приглашают его с собой. Крис согласился, потому что… Ну, он хотел поближе познакомиться с женщиной, ради которой Роберт сумел подняться со дна. А теперь ему стало не по себе.

— У нее будет такой шанс, — признался он. — Завтра мы втроем встречаемся в ресторане.

Глаза Скарлетт вспыхнули. Иногда Крису казалось, что она переняла некоторые черты своего персонажа. По крайней мере, знала то, чего не знали другие, ну или Крис не знал.

— Удачи, дорогой. Если заслужишь одобрение Сьюзан, считай, получил пропуск в рай. Тогда Роберт начнет заботиться о тебе в _полную_ силу.

— Я это переживу? — наполовину в шутку спросил Крис.

— Переживешь, — серьезно ответила Скарлетт. — Главное, принимай его заботу, это делает его счастливым.

Крис вспомнил, как на следующий день после инцидента подошел к Роберту и промямлил, что не сможет прийти на массаж, потому что у него встреча с психологом. Это была чистая правда, но Крису было ужасно неловко и стыдно, особенно когда улыбка Роберта погасла.

— Конечно, приятель, — сказал он тогда. — Это важно. Ты молодец, что следишь за своим здоровьем, всем бы так. Рука не беспокоит? Ну и славно.

Так что Скарлетт, безусловно, была права. Осталось только придумать, как самому Крису позаботиться о Роберте, но тут уж на чужую помощь рассчитывать не приходилось. Не приставать же к Сьюзан с вопросом: «Что мне сделать для вашего мужа?»

Ресторан «Эдвинс» на Шэйкер Сквер выглядел одновременно роскошным и уютным. Крис предпочитал места попроще, но здесь ему в самом деле нравилось: отличное вегетарианское меню, немного винтажный интерьер, белый рояль на подиуме. Их столик стоял в глубокой нише, так что сильно на них не пялились.

Крис был удивлен, когда метрдотель обнял Роберта, как старого друга.

— Это Майк, — пояснил Роберт. — Мы с ним вместе сидели в Коркоране. Это ресторан известен тем, что нанимает на работу бывших заключенных. Я бы тоже мог тут работать.

— И тогда это заведение превратилось бы в помесь цирка-шапито и мюзик-холла, — улыбнулась Сьюзан. — Но кого этим удивишь в Кливленде?

Она была очаровательна в черном вечернем платье в пол и светилась той же теплотой и обаянием, что и ее муж. Она не казалась такой же яркой и сногсшибательной, как Роберт, но от нее веяло уверенной и надежной нежностью. Крис даже почувствовал легкую зависть: Роберту досталась удивительная женщина. Впрочем, меньшего он и не заслуживал.

Крис не заметил, как пролетело время. Вечер шел легко и непринужденно, еда была вкусной, разговоры интересными, и чувство неловкости, которого боялся Крис, не возникло ни разу. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока подошедший Майк не пошептался о чем-то с Робертом, тот кивнул, встал из-за стола и направился к подиуму с роялем. Крис недоуменно взглянул на Сьюзан, но та только подмигнула: мол, сейчас сам все увидишь. Роберт сел на стул, провел пальцами по клавишам — и принялся наигрывать легкую блюзовую композицию, а потом запел. «Ты тратишь жизнь попусту с таким человеком, как я», — пел он, и Крис едва слышал его сквозь грохот пульса в ушах. «Безнадежно, — думал он. — Безнадежно и бессмысленно его не любить, даже пытаться не стоит».

Когда песня закончилась, зал зааплодировал. Роберт встал из-за рояля и вышел вместе с Майком куда-то в сторону кухни, а Крис повернулся к Сьюзан.

— Что я могу для него сделать? — спросил он. Вопрос прозвучал донельзя глупо, и он попытался пояснить: — Роберт — он так мне помогает, всегда, и я не знаю, как ему отплатить. То есть, я не имею в виду, что он ждет чего-то взамен, нет, мне просто хочется…

Он запнулся и замолчал, а Сьюзан усмехнулась и продолжила:

— Хочется доставить ему радость? Приятно слышать. Он часто говорит о тебе, ты ему по-настоящему нравишься. А Роберт обожает заботиться о тех, кто ему нравится.

Крис помолчал, пытаясь справиться с этим внезапным проявлением дружеских чувств, и спросил только:

— Я ему... нравлюсь? Это правда?

Сьюзан мягко улыбнулась.

— Поверь, так и есть. Ты для него не просто один из коллег, ты — наособицу. Если сможешь позаботиться о нем в ответ, я против не буду.

Когда Роберт вернулся, у него в руках была картонная коробка, перевязанная лентой.

— Гонорар за выступление? — хихикнув, спросила Сьюзан.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — серьезно ответил он. — Тарт Татен, знаменитый французский «перевернутый» пирог. Кондитер тут у них — просто бог по этой части. Если попросишь и будешь очень убедительна, я угощу тебя кусочком. Маленьким.

— Не получится, я сегодня же возвращаюсь обратно в ЭлЭй, а потом лечу в Нью-Йорк. Если не хочу опоздать на самолет, выезжать нужно прямо сейчас, так что справляться с пирогом придется вам с Крисом. Кстати, Крис, — повернулась к нему Сьюзан, — пообещай мне, что съешь большую часть этого «гонорара». Роберту нужно держать себя в форме, а у тебя, я слышала, все сгорает в момент.

Роберт внимательно посмотрел на жену, та кивнула, будто отвечая на слышный только ей вопрос.

— Большую часть не дам, — заявил Роберт, надув губы. — Соглашайся на половину, пока я добрый.

— Согласен, — выдохнул Крис. — Я согласен.

На прощание Сьюзан обняла его, коротким поцелуем клюнув в щеку, и в этом искреннем, простом жесте не было ничего принужденного или искусственного. Крис до того удивился, что невольно сказал:

— Потрясающая женщина.

— Я ее не заслуживаю, — в тон ему отозвался Роберт; глаза у него блестели. — Как насчет пирога? У меня до сих пор поджилки трясутся.

Крис и сам чувствовал что-то в этом роде — восхищение, священный ужас и робкую радость, которой не мог объяснить, вот разве что...

— Она... меня одобрила? Что-то в этом роде? — пробормотал он, и Роберт решительно кивнул.

— Даже не сомневайся.

Больше о Сьюзан было не сказано ни слова — не было нужды. Тарт оказался восхитителен, но Роберт — возбужденный, веселый, невыносимо притягательный, рисовавший вилкой в воздухе то расстановку на площадке, то контуры будущего Оскара, который Крис однажды непременно завоюет, — был лучше любой сладости в мире. Крис глаз от него не мог отвести и все думал: что теперь, что дальше? У него и вправду был карт-бланш, но как Роберт отнесется к его неуклюжим попыткам ухаживания? То, что не будет оскорблен самой идеей, сомнений уже не вызывало, но все-таки Криса мучила неуверенность сродни той, что каждый сильный человек испытывает на пороге чего-то очень хрупкого, уязвимого...

Роберт допил кофе и улыбнулся ему, точно говоря — я знаю. Ни о чем не беспокойся, все будет хорошо.

— Я... я хотел тебя пригласить, — запнувшись, предложил Крис. — Если это удобно и...

— Куда угодно, — легко согласился Роберт. — Зная тебя, дурного ты не предложишь.

— К себе. Всего лишь к себе. Ты мне так помог тогда, с массажем, и я бы хотел сделать то же для тебя. Правда, твой волшебный шиацу я делать не умею, только обычный классический.

— Ты… хочешь сделать мне массаж? — улыбка Роберта стала удивленной и… предвкушающей?

— Только если ты хочешь, — быстро ответил Крис. — Если это не слишком.

— Это… я бы сказал, это очень экзотично для первого свидания. Как раз мой стиль.

Крис вспыхнул, жар потек по скулам, по шее, спустился на грудь. Они уже вышли из ресторана и направлялись к автомобилю Роберта — темно-зеленому Бентли.

— Хочешь за руль? — спросил его Роберт, но Крис покачал головой. Он хотел смотреть на Роберта, а не на дорогу.

— Ну да, не лучшая из моих тачек, — согласился тот, выруливая на шоссе. — Если бы мы были у меня дома, я прокатил бы тебя на Корвете. Боже, это самая крутая тачка в мире, Крис! Триста шестьдесят лошадок! А твоя любимая детка — это?..

— Я довольно равнодушен к машинам, — признался Крис.

— Ну все-таки! Если бы тебя попросили выбрать? Американскую, конечно, потому что Капитан Америка не может ездить на немке или японке, ты же понимаешь.

— Тогда Шевроле, — улыбнулся Крис.

— Какая Шевроле? Учти, Корвет уже занят, — подначивал его Роберт. — Только не говори, что Астро, я этого не переживу.

— Ну, пусть будет Беретта или Камаро, — пожал плечами Крис. — Что угодно, лишь бы ты не выкинул меня из машины на этой темной пустынной дороге за недостаточное почтение к американской автомобильной промышленности.

Роберт мягко рассмеялся и заявил:

— Я бы никогда так не поступил. Не с тобой — уж точно. Хорошо, а цвет?

Несколько минут они разговаривали о машинах, старых и современных, и о том, какой цвет лучше — темный металлик или классический серый, и о кожаных сиденьях, и о деревянных накладках на руль. Крис удивился бы тому, с каким вниманием Роберт его расспрашивает, а может, даже и заподозрил бы какой-то тайный умысел, но у того в глазах плясали такие восхитительные чертенята, что думать получалось с трудом, а сами мысли отказывались проясняться.  
Крису давным-давно уже ни с кем не было так хорошо, если вообще когда-то было.

— Ладно, — решительно сказал Роберт — совершенно внезапно, по мнению Криса, — спрашивай.

— О чем? — Крис принялся перебирать в уме темы сегодняшних разговоров — ничего не приходило в голову. Не о Сьюзан же речь — в чужую семейную жизнь Крис лезть не собирался. Разве что?..

— Тогда в гримерке, когда я хлопнул тебя по плечу — ты закрылся. Я и раньше это видел, но… Это из-за тюрьмы? Там ты… тебя… — Крис не мог закончить фразу, так сдавило горло. — Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Просто скажи мне, чтобы я заткнулся — и я заткнусь, обещаю.

— Из-за тюрьмы, — кивнул Роберт. — Ты не думай, ничего ужасного там со мной не делали — дрался, конечно, как без этого, но никаких тюремных сташилок, групповых избиений и изнасилований. Просто… там ты перестаешь быть собой. Старые правила больше не работают, а новых ты не знаешь. У тебя нет ни одного друга — по крайней мере, поначалу. И ты никогда не остаешься один, никогда. Там нет дверей в душе и туалетных кабинках, там на тебя все время смотрят несколько пар глаз. И если тебя кто-то сзади хлопнул по плечу — будь уверен, это сулит неприятности. Я почти не вспоминаю то время. Но иногда мне вдруг кажется, что я все еще в Коркоране, а остальная жизнь мне просто приснилась. Сейчас включится свет, завоет сирена, и мы пойдем на утреннее построение. Если сильно устаю, это случается чаще. Быстро проходит, но… сам понимаешь.

Роберт перевел дух, гладя на дорогу. Его руки твердо лежали на руле, а Крис… Крис боялся дышать. Сердце колотилось так, что казалось — еще немного, и пойдет вразнос, выломает ребра, прыгнет Роберту под ноги...

— Это так похоже на мое, — сказал он совсем тихо. — На трудные дни, когда мне кажется, что воздуха маловато, а тот, что есть, не проходит внутрь. Ты помогаешь мне с этим, Роб, ты даже вряд ли замечаешь, насколько, но... черт. Звучит так, словно я просто благодарен и все, но это тоже неправда, я... гораздо больше, чем благодарен, я... о господи.

Роберт осторожно сбавил скорость, машину тряхнуло на стыке полотна и обочины, под шинами скрипнули камни, зеленая масса ветвей и листьев ткнулась в боковое стекло. Крис чуть удивленно глянул на Роберта — до места назначения оставалось минут десять, не меньше, и сейчас они стояли, съехав с дороги, в самом глухом ее отрезке, где не было ни заправок, ни мотелей, только серая лента асфальта и гравийная насыпь, больше ничего.

Роберт снял руки с колеса, повернулся к нему. Ладонь оказалась жесткой и горячей, как из печки, подушечки пальцев упирались Крису в скулу. Ремень мешал наклониться, и Крис, уже понимая, слепо дергал и дергал его, пытаясь высвободиться. Это, наконец, удалось, он потянулся к ласкающей ладони, к Роберту, затихшему на водительском месте и только смотревшему этими его невозможными глазами, взглядом спросил, умирая от неуверенности — можно? могу я? ты в самом деле согласен мне позволить?

Роберт оборвал сумятицу сомнений, поцеловав его сам.

Невесомое и нежное прикосновение губ. Щекотная ласка фигурной бородки, безумно шедшей Роберту. Чужие зубы, прикусившие нижнюю губу, и тут же горячая ласка языка. Крис застонал жадно и голодно, его руки взлетели сами собой и опустились Роберту на плечи. Он хотел большего — и немедленно это большее получил. Роберт принялся исследовать его рот с той же жадностью, что бурлила внутри у Криса. Если бы кто-то спросил Криса: как это было? Что Роберт делал губами, зубами, языком? Отчего тебе так снесло крышу, что ты готов был заняться с ним любовью прямо на капоте машины? — Крис бы не смог ответить. Это просто был Роберт, который дышал Крисом, пил его, и позволял ровно то же самое в ответ.

Когда Роберт отодвинулся — через пару минут? Часов? Лет? — Крис задрожал от внезапно накатившего холода.

— Еще… — прошептал он, уставившись на губы напротив — чуть покрасневшие, блестящие от слюны — его, Криса, слюны, с ума сойти! — Еще, пожалуйста!

— Жадина, — рассмеялся Роберт, чуть задыхаясь. — Ты, кажется, приглашал меня в гости? Я не такая девушка, чтобы заниматься _этим_ на заднем сиденье.

— Я думал про капот, — признался Крис, и с удовлетворением увидел, как расширились зрачки Роберта.

— Ах ты… Смерти ты моей хочешь, — хрипло прошептал он. — Ну, держись тогда!

Оставшиеся десять минут пути они пролетели за три с половиной.

Трейлер Криса был проще и меньше, чем у Роберта, но там у него имелась кушетка, идеально подходящая для массажа. Ну, не совсем идеально, Крису придется встать на колени, чтобы сделать все правильно, и от этой мысли в голову и в пах били маленькие молнии.

— Раздевайся, — хрипло сказал он Роберту, который стоял у входа и осматривался по сторонам.

— Что, прямо так сразу? — Роберт улыбнулся, скинул кроссовки и потянул с плеч пиджак. Криса с ума сводил его стиль одежды: футболка и кроссовки с брюками и пиджаками безумных расцветок, кому это может пойти? Только Роберту. Он смотрелся невероятно стильно буквально в любых вещах. Крис подозревал, что даже мешок из-под картошки сделал бы все возможное, чтобы казаться на Роберте крутой дизайнерской задумкой.

— Сходишь в душ, а я пока подготовлю тут… все.

Роберт принял из его рук полотенце, коротко поцеловал в губы и скрылся в душевой кабине. Крис только головой помотал. Он застелил кушетку чистой простыней, приготовил массажное масло, зажег сандаловые благовония и сменил собственный пиджак и рубашку на старую футболку. А потом дверь душа открылась, и Крис забыл, как дышать, потому что Роберт Дауни с влажными волосами, одетый в одно лишь белое полотенце на бедрах — это, знаете ли, зрелище для стойких. Крис вот стойким не был — у него мгновенно ослабели колени и пересохло во рту. А уж когда Роберт подошел к кушетке, улегся, подложив руки под голову, а потом посмотрел на Криса из-под ресниц, улыбнувшись уголком рта, то Крис всерьез подумал о вознесении молитв и жертвоприношениях во славу божества.

Впрочем, на эти глупости у него не было ни времени, ни желания — все уходило в гораздо более реальном направлении. На ватных ногах Крис подошел к кушетке, мягко коснулся темной прядки, змеившейся по виску, судорожно вспомнил все, что знал о массаже и пробормотал, пытаясь звучать уверенно:

— Сначала массируют шею впереди.

Роберт немедленно повернул голову, подставляясь, и четкий треугольник обозначился под кожей с тоненькими трещинками морщин. Крис нажал как учили: мягко, нежно, последовательно, по три раза на каждую из точек, пока Роберт не выдохнул одобрительное:

— Хорошо.

Воодушевленный этой короткой похвалой, Крис быстро поцеловал его в губы и снова сосредоточился на обещанном. Четыре точки по боковым поверхностям шеи сверху вниз, плавно и медленно, обеими руками сразу, чтобы давление было как раз, постепенно наращивая нажим. Роберт дышал легко и свободно, морщинки на лбу разгладились, он словно сбросил тяжелый груз, стремительно помолодев, и Крис не знал, чем это объяснить — его попытками массажа? тем, что впервые за многие годы он решился подпустить к себе кого-то, и оказалось, что ничего страшного в этом нет? простым желанием, теперь уже несомненным? Полотенце поднималось довольно уверенно, и Крис дождаться не мог момента, когда доберется до Роберта и в этом смысле тоже.

Он ощупью вел пальцы заученным путем: от точки у основания шеи к надплечьям, легкими движениями назад, вдоль шеи к волосам, влажным, липнущим к коже.

— Замечательно, — снова похвалил Роберт, не открывая глаз. Голос у него был не сонный, но расслабленный и тихий, словно он боялся спугнуть Криса резким движением или звуком. Крис хотел было сказать, что отпугнуть его теперь можно только выстрелом в упор, но рисковать воцарившимся между ними блаженным пониманием почти без слов не хотелось. Хотелось другого.

Он гладил и гладил темные с серебром волосы, чуть потягивал за них, разминал тугую мышцу у основания черепа, пальцами забирался в ямку между мыщелками, снова вел ладонями против роста волос, сжимал и растирал виски, и Роберт, только что лежавший расслабленно, как спящий, зашевелился, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею и рот. Крис понял, прижался губами к той же точке, которую совсем недавно массировал, прихватил зубами...

— Постарайся не оставить следов, — пробормотал Роберт, обнимая его и вынуждая наклониться еще ниже. — А впрочем, все равно.

Крис послушался, зализал розовеющий след, поцеловал снова, обводя языком выступающий кадык. Нагибаться над кушеткой было неудобно, но Роберт стоил всех неудобств, уже знакомое счастливое беспамятство поцелуя не могло нарушить ничто, а когда Роберт притянул его к себе и подвинулся, давая возможность уместиться рядом, Крис окончательно потерял голову. Он гладил — и Роберт подавался ему навстречу, целовал — и получал сумасшедшие поцелуи в ответ. Замирая сердцем, он потянулся к полотенцу, и Роберт позволил и это. На кушетке было тесно, локти цеплялись, забытое полотенце забилось Крису под колено, но все это было настолько неважно и несущественно...

То есть вправду было неважно, пока за спиной вдруг не оказалась пустота, и только крепкая рука Роберта удержала Криса от падения.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть нормальная кровать? Тут даже мои занятия йогой не помогут.

Крис встал и протянул Роберту руку, помогая подняться.

— Моя кровать и я в твоем полном распоряжении, — сказал Крис, лихорадочно вспоминая, не оставил ли на ней утром грязное белье.

— Ты был бойскаутом, Крис? — спросил Роберт, бесстрашно рушась на обещанную кровать спиной вперед. — Скажи, что презервативы и смазка у тебя тоже есть? Потому что иначе это будет страшным разочарованием.

Дрожащими руками Крис шарил в недрах прикроватной тумбочки. Презервативы… После расставания с Минкой он не обновлял запасы, и теперь молился неизвестно кому, чтобы у него нашелся хоть один. Молитва помогла: целых два квадратика из фольги прыгнули ему в ладонь из дальнего угла. Он повернулся к Роберту, триумфально вскинув вверх кулак с зажатой в нем добычей — и онемел в который раз за этот вечер. Роберт полулежал на спине, оперевшись на локти сзади, одна нога согнута, другая вытянута вперед. Наполовину вставший член покоился на смуглом животе, и Крис, будто под гипнозом, встал коленями на кровать и потянулся рукой и губами прямо к нему.

Роберт совершенно не был против, только глазами блеснул и проговорил негромко:

— Если только ты уверен.

Крис был еще как уверен. Кровать давала большее пространство для маневра, и он устроился между раздвинутых бедер, навис, дыша горячим запахом чужого возбуждения, осторожно и робко поцеловал влажно блестящую головку, облизал губы, поцеловал снова. Роберт прикусил губу, погладил его по затылку, поощряя, и пальцем провел по губам, лаская и уговаривая продолжать. Господи боже, как будто Крис нуждался в уговорах!

Было необычно. Странно, солоно, совсем не как с девушкой, но до того хорошо, что у Криса у самого пальцы на ногах поджимались, а уж когда и Роберт на особенно удачном движении отозвался стоном... Крис потянулся повторить, чуть не подавившись от жадности, проследил языком набухшую венку на нижней стороне ствола, открыл рот пошире — и почувствовал, как ему в пальцы толкается что-то гладкое и холодное. Он замычал, не желая отрываться от своего занятия, но непонятный предмет ткнулся настойчивей. Крис скосил глаза вниз: это был тюбик со смазкой. Его тюбик, который он с некоторых пор держал чуть ли не под подушкой.

Крис вопросительно посмотрел на Роберта, и тот пояснил:

— Сможешь делать два дела одновременно?

Господи, они ведь не обсуждали, кто будет сверху. Получается, Роберт хочет, чтобы он?..

— Медленно, Крис. Медленно, тщательно и аккуратно.

— Я сейчас кончу, — хрипло сказал Крис, забирая тюбик и торопливо сворачивая ему голову. — Нет, нет, это образно. Ты такой горячий, я с ума схожу.

— Кто бы говорил, — отозвался Роберт и погладил его по щеке, прося продолжать. — Не спеши, Крис, все будет.

Смазка текла по пальцам, тянулась прозрачными каплями. Крис размазал ее как мог тщательно, коснулся Роберта там, внизу, где круглый зад... о боже. От первого же прикосновения Роберт вздрогнул сладко и превдкушающе. Крис провел вокруг отверстия, слегка надавил — и кончик пальца проскользнул внутрь. Роберт вздрогнул снова и хрипло сказал:

— Когда я говорил «медленно», я не имел в виду «в следующем году». Смелее, Крис. И верни свой рот туда, где он был до этого.

Криса окатило лихорадочным жаром с головы до ног. Если Роберт… если он еще хоть два слова скажет таким голосом, Крис все-таки кончит. Значит, надо сделать так, чтобы молчал, а еще лучше — стонал. Крис осторожно ввел палец до конца, подвигал взад-вперед, а потом снова втянул в рот головку. С непривычки было непросто координировать действия и следить за зубами, но Крис на удивление быстро приноровился. Может, от того, как Роберт отзывался на каждое его движение: двигал бедрами то навстречу его руке, то навстречу рту — плавно, не делая резких движений. Уверенные пальцы, державшие Криса за загривок, контролировали и его действия тоже, и Крис от этого заводился еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы, сильнее было просто некуда. Роберт был сейчас его и для него, и при этом именно он владел ситуацией, руководил Крисом, чтобы у него — нет, у них — все получилось.

Один палец сменился двумя, челюсть начала немного ныть, и в этот момент Роберта будто подбросило на кровати. Крис сперва испуганно замер, а потом понял: нашел. На пробу повторил движение и насладился задушенным полустоном-полувскриком. Роберт прикусил кулак и глядел на Криса огромными блестящими глазами.

— Давай, детка, — прошептал он. — Давай, сделай это.

Упаковка с презервативом не поддавалась скользким пальцам, и тогда Роберт сам разорвал фольгу и поманил Криса к себе. Тот придвинулся, неловко переступая коленями, и Роберт восхищенно присвистнул, несколько раз проведя рукой по члену Криса.

— Какой красавчик! Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать, Крис — ты не представляешь.

Он привстал и напоказ облизнул набухшую головку острым розовым языком. Крису пришлось вонзить ногти себе в бедро, чтобы позорно не кончить в тот же момент.

— Да, — шептал он, пока Роберт раскатывал латекс по его члену. — Да, все, что угодно, я согласен.

— Ты слишком торопишься и заставляешь торопиться меня. — Роберт снова откинулся на спину и приглашающе раздвинул ноги. — Но, черт, я не могу больше ждать. Вот эту подушку — мне под задницу, и трахни меня уже!

Крис хотел было извиниться, объяснить, что спешит не со зла. Так бывает, только так, кажется, и бывает: замершие много лет назад стрелки оживают и торопятся отсчитать все время мира, обещанное истаивает в руках за мгновение до счастья, чудеса не случаются просто потому, что их не бывает, от горячей влюбленности остаются дымящиеся режущие осколки. Только дай жизни шанс, упусти верный момент — и все покатится к черту, так как можно не торопиться взять то, чего жаждешь больше всего на свете?

Но Роберт был с ним. Был — для него. Настоящий, реальный, возбужденный и ослепительно, невыносимо Роберт во всем, и в этом тоже. Подушка сама скользнула на место, Крис прижался к разгоряченному телу, нажал, промазал, зарычал от стыда и досады, нажал снова. Роберт изогнулся, направил его, намертво обхватил ногами, раскрываясь и забирая в себя, и это было... это было...

Дыхание перехватывало, и сердце колотилось в груди, как взбесившийся часовой механизм. Еще, еще, быстрее, звонче, не оставляя ничего на потом, не задерживаясь — точно так, как Крис брал то жгучее, сладкое, живое, желанное и жаждущее в ответ. Роберт стонал под ним, впивался в плечи, губами слепо искал губы, целовал так, будто умирал, и каждый поцелуй мог стать тем последним, что ему суждено было сделать в жизни. Вокруг члена сжималось туго и влажно, откровенные звуки пробивали Криса насквозь — это что же, это вправду они вдвоем издают все эти влажные шлепки, и хлюпанья, и стоны? Потом Роберт поймал его за запястье, дернул к себе в пах, подставился, выдохнул сипло:

— Попробуй...в такт.

Крис попробовал, и от первого же неловкого движения Роберт как-то так завилял бедрами, подставляясь получше, что в глазах встала сладостная черная пелена. Каким чудом он еще не сорвался, Крис искренне не понимал и только двигался, двигался и двигался, пытаясь попадать в один ритм, один вечный танец тел, один темп, лучше и слаще которого не было и не могло быть ничего.

— Сильнее, — сквозь зубы выговорил Роберт и больше уже не говорил ничего. Гибкий, смуглый, он обтекал Криса как волна, жаркая и чистая, неудержимая. Проникал под кожу, впивался пальцами, насаживался сам, крепче сводя колени и пришпоривая — быстрее, сильнее, ну же!

Крис тоже сжал зубы; оргазм все-таки настигал его, резкими электрическими разрядами копился в пояснице и паху, томительной жгучей сладостью тек по жилам, сворачивался тугим комком, готовым выстрелить. Еще один толчок, еще... Роберт застонал от безжалостного напора, вскрикнул как-то неожиданно уязвимо, почти по-девичьи, упруго выгнулся, поцеловал — как укусил, как отметил, — и Крис уже не мог сопротивляться, не мог держаться на краю.

Они соскользнули — взлетели? — вместе, и долгих несколько минут не было ничего — только заполошное дыхание, свое и чужое, остывающий соленый пот и теплая влага, подсыхающая между их телами. Потом Роберт завозился, порываясь встать, и сердце Криса ухнуло в ледяной девятый круг ада.

— Не уходи, — попросил он, наплевав на неизвестно кем и когда придуманные правила, что нужно «сохранять достоинство» и «держать лицо». — Останься, Роб, пожалуйста!

— Ну хотя бы в ванную можно? — жалобно спросил тот, но Крис замотал головой и сам вскочил с кровати.

— Я сейчас! Только не уходи!

— У тебя мои трусы в заложниках, — усмехнулся Роберт, и дурацкая паника вдруг схлынула, как и не было.

Крис выбросил презерватив, намочил полотенце теплой водой и, улыбаясь, вернулся в спальню. Разгоряченный от секса Роберт, еще купающийся в остаточной неге — Крис хотел этого себе как можно чаще. Он принялся вытирать смуглый живот в белесых каплях, грудь, восхитительную круглую задницу, до которой так пока толком и не добрался.

Роберт подавался, как кот, только что не мурлыкал. Потом перевернулся, поймал Криса за руку и потянул к себе, заставив бросить полотенце.

— Полежи со мной, — попросил он, мягко улыбаясь. — Не бойся, я не стану портить все разговорами, просто побудем вместе.

Крис лег, обхватил разморенное тело, зарылся носом в плечо. От Роберта пахло сексом, остатками одеколона, снова сексом, немного потом, и он узнавал эти запахи, наслаждался ими.

— Я не хочу думать о том, что дальше, — пробормотал он и тут же прикусил язык — разве Роберт не сказал, что разговоры только портят? — Прости. Наверное, я просто не умею принимать вещи как есть, всегда начинаю думать о том, что дальше.

Роберт усмехнулся и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Дальше будет лучше, — сказал он уверенно, и сердце Криса прыгнуло в груди, он как-то сразу поверил — не словам, а интонации. Это же был Роберт, а он крайне редко ошибался. Почти никогда. — Теперь поцелуй меня еще и думать забудь о том, что я куда-нибудь денусь.

— С площадки или из жизни? — уточнил Крис, чувствуя себя подозрительным мнительным дураком, но не в силах остановиться. Таким уж он был: все должно было быть прозрачно и ясно сказано. — Или из постели?

Роберт весело хмыкнул и запустил пальцы ему под ребра, заставив охнуть и рассмеяться.

— Все три, — ответил он. — По-всякому бывает, но с тобой я, надеюсь, случился правильно.

— Правильно — это навсегда? — Крис уже подумывал, не откусить ли себе язык, чтобы не молоть чушь.

— Правильно — это правильно, Крис. Это — не обязательно навсегда, но, чтобы узнать, как получится у нас, придется, знаешь, попробовать.

У Криса в голове крутился миллион вопросов, но тот, что прыгнул на так и не откушенный язык, удивил даже его самого.

— Можно, я тоже подарю тебе часы? И буду следить за тем, чтобы они не останавливались?

— Можно. — Роберт обнял его покрепче и тихо продолжил: — Тогда у меня будет больше причин верить в то, что вокруг меня не сон, а реальность. Заполучить себе в постель самого Капитана Америка — такое ни в каком сне не приснится.

Крис зевнул и почувствовал, как слипаются глаза.

— Спи, — шепнул ему Роберт. — Сладких снов.

— А утром?.. — пробормотал он.

— А утром мы пойдем в мой трейлер пить кофе. Потом работать. А потом… время покажет. Спи уже.

И Крис заснул.

Если вам когда-нибудь удастся заглянуть в трейлер Роберта Дауни-младшего, вы сможете увидеть на стене двое часов. Одни, с забавной рожицей на циферблате, всегда показывают одно и то же время. Зато те, на которых изображены Железный Человек и Капитан Америка, еще ни разу не останавливались.


End file.
